Why?
by michaelis.mikha
Summary: Pertanyaan klasik yang terucap. Jawabnya? Klasik juga semestinya. Tentang Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. Namjoon. Seokjin. Namjin. BTS.


**Why?**

BigHit Ent.

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Namjin

* * *

Malam ini Seokjin diizinkan untuk pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu karena kecapekan. Imun tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini sedang sangat tidak stabil, jadi pelatih dance mereka mengizinkan, asal dia tidak pulang sendiri.

95 line ditambah Hoseok berebutan mengantarkan hyung tertua mereka itu, karena mengantar pulang berarti juga istirahat lebih awal.

Namun kericuhan berhenti saat sang leader bilang dia sendiri yang akan mengantarnya.

Bibir Taehyung sudah akan mencebik antara sebal dan sedih, tapi melihat maknae mereka yang diam-diam tertidur sambil duduk di sudut ruangan menghilangkan cebikan itu.

Smirk nakal muncul dari garis mata lucunya.

Namjoon menyuruh Seokjin untuk tidur di perjalanan dan mengatakan akan membangunkannya ketika sudah sampai dirumah.

Namun Seokjin tidak mau, karena saat terakhir kali Namjoon mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak tega membangunkan Seokjin dan berakhir merusak pintu kamarnya dan Suga.

Tidak usah tanya kenapa.

Namjoon menendang pintu malang itu karena kedua tangannya digunakan untuk membopong tubuh Seokjin.

"Sudah lah Hyung kau tidur saja, aku berjanji tak kan melakukannya lagi."

Seokjin menggeleng, sudah terlalu capek untuk berdebat.

"Kau menyetirlah dengan benar, ku pukul kau jika kau membuat goresan di mobil lagi."

Menuruti kekasih (ehem) cantiknya, Namjoon kembali memperhatikan jalanan.

* * *

Namjoon langsung menghidupkan semua lampu saat Seokjin sudah berjalan masuk kamarnya.

Lalu terdengar suara Seokjin memanggilnya.

"Kau tak mau menemaniku tidur?". Tanya Seokjin melihat Namjoon hanya berdiri didepan pintu.

Sang leader menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal kemudian beringsut mendekati Seokjin yang sudah memakai piyama pinknya.

"Emm... kurasa aku harus mandi dulu." Ucap Namjoon lalu langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Seokjin.

Tanpa ada niatan menutup mata Seokjin membuka ponselnya dan membuka line grupnya yang langsung disuguhi hasi karya Jimin yang merekam Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Sepertinya Taehyung berhasil membangunkan singa tidur Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook mau meladeni tingkah pemuda daegu itu malam ini.

Bibir Seokjin membentuk senyuman lagi saat Jimin mengirim foto Suga dan wajah bosannya.

'Camilan tengah malam hyung~'

Itu rengekan Taehyung.

'Seokjin hyung sedang istirahat bodoh!'-Hopie

'Ku buatkan. Kau ingin makan apa Tae?'-Jin

'apapun, asal eomma yang membuat~'-Tae

'berlatihlah dengan benar'-Jin

'T_T, Hoseok hyung memukulku eomma~'-Tae

'Kau mengganggu istirahat Jin hyung, Tae hyung!'-Kookie

'Tidak usah dengarkan alien ini, hyung. Istirahatlah.'-Syub

"Belum tidur hyung?".

Suara berat Namjoon terdengar.

Seokjin meletakan ponselnya dan melihat Namjoon sudah berganti dengan baju rumahnya.

"Ingin dipeluk sampai tidur." Kedua tangannya terangkat ke arah Namjoon.

Sang leader tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu hyung tertuanya itu.

Benar-benar ada anak kecil yang berdiam di dalam tubuh Seokjin menurutnya.

Namjoon berjalan mendekat dan menempatkan tubuhnya di samping Seokjin, yang langsung disambut Seokjin dengan pelukan.

"Andai bisa seperti ini setiap hari~". Gumam Seokjin dengan wajah tertutup dada Namjoon.

Lama berselang Seokjin masih belum melepas pelukannya.

"Kau bisa sesak nafas Hyung...".

Seokjin menggeleng.

"Panggil aku Seokjinnie jika sedang berdua."

"Baik Seokjinnie~".

Gumaman tawa Seokjin terdengar di malam sepi itu.

"Sungguh damai rumah tanpa anak-anak pembuat kericuhan itu." Ucap Namjoon sambil menatapi rambut halus Seokjin.

"Kau benar, tapi jika terlalu lama aku bisa mati karena merindukan mereka."

Pemuda di dalam pelukan Namjoon itu mundur sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah kekasih tingginya.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Seokjin.

"Hyung, eh, umm... maksudku Seokjinnie, apa bagimu aku tampan?".

Tanpa ragu Seokjin menggeleng.

Namjoon bisa mendengar suara air liurnya sendiri yang dia telan.

"Apa aku baik?"

Pemuda cantik dihadapannya itu menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu... apa aku tipemu?".

Gelengan lagi yang didapat.

Namjoon hampir gila.

Lalu kenapa Seokjin bilang iya saat dia menyatakan cintanya kemarin?

"Kau jelek, kau keras kepala, kau perusak barang, kau juga bukan tipeku."

"Lalu... kenapa-"

Ucapan sang leader langsung dipotong oleh Seokjin.

"kenapa aku mau jadi kekasihmu? Itu pertanyaan klasik Namjoon."

"Aku tahu, tetap saja...".

Namjoon membuang muka, menghindari tatapan mata Seokjin yang serasa menelanjanginya.

Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kedua telapak tangannya membawa kembali wajah Namjoon untuk menghadap kepadanya.

'cup'

Singkat.

Namun mampu membuat sang leader berhenti bernafas.

Hyung tertua di grup tertua di grup itu lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai. Dasar bodoh."

Gumam Seokjin tidak jelas namun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Namjoon.

Membuat Namjoon langsung menampilkan senyum cerahnya lagi.

"Jawabanmu juga sangat klasik Hyung." Ucapnya membuat telinga Seokjin memerah karena malu.

Mereka terdiam kemudian.

Menikmati keheningan yang jarang-jarang mereka rasakan.

"Kau jangan tidur. Bangunkan aku saat anak-anak pulang nanti."

"Kenapa?"

Seokjin lalu tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku rindu mereka."

Sekarang gantian Namjoon yang tersenyum.

"Kau terdengar seperti ibu mereka."

"Aku memang."

"mau membuatkan camilan tengah malam untuk Tae juga."

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pesan saja, kau harus istirahat."

Namun Seokjin bersikeras.

"Membuat cemilan tidak akan membuatku colaps."

"Awas jika kau tak membangunkanku."

"Ya... hyung... iya... sekarang tidurlah."

Seokjin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung."

"Hmm"

"Jika kau ibunya. Berarti aku jadi ayah dari anak-anak nakal itu?"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

"Hyung."

"Aku akan tidur Namjoonnie. Diamlah."

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah."

* * *

OMAKE

"Hyung, selamat pagi."

Tidak biasanya Namjoon bangun pagi, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaannya sangat tidak enak pagi tadi.

Benar saja, sapaan paginya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh kekasihnya.

Padahal Namjoon yakin Seokjin pasti mendengarnya.

"Hyung."

Masih tak ada sahutan.

Namjoon berjalan mendekat dan melihat wajah Seokjin dari samping.

Lalu melihat kekasih cantiknya itu sedang memasak dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Dia marah.

"Seokjinnie~"

Coba sang leader lagi, dan hanya mendapat lirikan sebal dari Seokjin.

"Semalam kau tidak membangunkanku."

"Ya?"

Namjoon pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Dia yakin Seokjin akan mengomel panjang.

"Tengah malam. Ketika anak-anak pulang. Kau tahu kan aku sudah berjanji pada Tae untuk membuatkannya camilan."

"Semalam kau pulas sekali-"

"Bukan alasan Namjoon!" potong Seokjin.

"Lagi pula rengekan Tae semalam langsung berhenti saat ku pesankan ayam."

Tapi rupanya protes Seokjin masih ada lagi.

"Dan lagi! Kenapa Hopie kau biarkan tidur diruang tengah? Kenapa Suga bisa tidur di kamar Jimin, Tae dan Jungkook di kamarmu?."

Bukannya menjawab, sebuah senyuman malah muncul di bibir sang leader karena dari tadi dia menatap bibir lucu Seokjin yang tak henti-hentinya mengomel.

"Namjoon?!"

"Ah, ya, hyung?"

Seperti baru disadarkan dari lamunannya.

"Apa pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, hyung. Karena selesai makan mereka hanya menyuruhku kembali masuk kamarmu dan menemanimu tidur."

Tidak menyahut.

Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya.

Kedua telapak tangan besar Namjoon dengan cepat menghadapkan wajah Seokjin padanya.

'cup'

"balasan yang semalam. Aku mandi dulu hyung."

Tanpa berkata-kata Seokjin meneruskan membuat sarapan dengan kedua pipi merona.

"Hyung~".

Rengekan Tae lagi.

"oh, pagi Tae."

"Pagi hyung,"

Dua suara yang menyahut.

Seokjin menoleh dan melihat Yoongi berdiri di samping tempat duduk Taehyung. Ingin duduk tapi tidak bisa karena ada seorang bocah mochi yang menempel seperti permen karet dipunggungnya.

"Menyingkir atau kupukul kau, bocah."

Omelan Yoongi di pagi hari.

Sudah biasa.

"Kau masih tidak enak badan hyung?". Tanya Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Ya?"

"Atau sekarang kau demam? Wajahmu merah."

Pemuda cantik itu hampir menjatuhkan sendok pengaduknya.

"Ahaha,,, mungkin sisa semalam. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik kurasa."

Di dalam hati dia mengutuk kekasih sembrononya.

.

.

.

* * *

Maaf, lama gk muncul dan tiba-tibakasih story baru.

Moodku lagike Namjin

hehe.

Buat yang kangen ama Mingyu dan Rubah kecil kesayangannya, sabar dulu ya.

Cerita udah ada sebenernya. Tapi pendek bgt, aku nggak tega update. Kemarena da yang minta dipanjangin per-chapnya soalnya.

 _Still waiting your reviews._

 _i am nothing without you all, dear._

 _Mikhaela._


End file.
